


Les vœux de Chicard

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Guet municipal, mondanités, vœux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On s'en voudrait de lui en vouloir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les vœux de Chicard

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

La salle de garde était remplie et les regards pétillants qu'on pouvait voir de ci de là laissaient percevoir une bonne humeur généralisée. Les parts de galettes avaient été distribuées et la mastication prudente régnait. Mine de rien, l'année précédente, l'opération avait coûté plus de 500 piastres en frais dentaires. Le commissaire avait été très clair à ce sujet et avait rempli un cahier des charges précis sur la taille et la consistance des fèves. L'agent Visite alla se rasseoir. Comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune surprise lorsqu'il annonçait ses résolutions. Plusieurs agents chambrèrent des collègues au sujet de leur absence de résolution ou de l'impossibilité de les tenir, déclenchant de grands rires. Ceux-ci diminuèrent quand le caporal se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers l'estrade. Des murmures commencèrent à courir. Des coups de coude dans les cotes de firent ressentir.

\- C'est pas vrai qu'il va s'y mettre, celui-ci !  
\- Mais non, Colon va l'en empêcher à temps. Comme tous les ans.  
\- Ah ben là non, il est aux cabinets. C'est la galette aux pruneaux, je pense. Moi-même elle me travaille un peu.

Chicard posa le pied sur l'estrade et sembla hésiter, se retournant pour regarder l'assemblée. Personne ne réagissant, il sembla déconcerté. Son hésitation ne dura pas, et deux secondes plus tard, il monta sur l'estrade, suscitant des soupirs incrédules.

\- Oui, caporal ?  
\- Heu... Ben pour une fois, j'me disais que j'pourrais ptêt présenter mes vœux. Qu'esse z'en pensez, commissaire ?  
\- ... C'est vous qui voyez.  
\- Super. Bon ben alors, déjà, j'vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, hein ! Pis surtout une bonne santé, faudrait pas que vous chopiez la chiasse comme Colon. J'sais que v'ous êtes tous bien occupés et que du coup vous avez pas eu le temps de m'la souhaiter. Mais c'pas grave.

Les sourires narquois se réduisirent comme peau de chagrin. Quelle idée de le laisser monter...

\- Piiiis... Ben à part ça je vous souhaite aussi tout plein de tunes, hein ! Heureusement que les contraventions permettent d'arrondir les fins de mois.

Atterrés, la plupart des agents jetèrent des coups d'œil nerveux à défaut d'être furtifs au commissaire et aux capitaines présents qui, pour la plupart, réussissaient à rester inexpressifs même si on sentait certains d'entre eux légèrement tendus.

\- Alors moi, au niveau d'mes résolutions, j'me disais que j'pourrais faire plus d'efforts au niveau professionnel. J'veux dire, j'ai fait kek calculs avec Fred, et j'm'ai rendu compte que j'étais présent qu'sur 38% des lieux de cambriolage. Du coup, ça doit être pour ça que les gens ont une mauvaise opinion du guet. Rapport qu'y z'ont besoin de trouver une oreille attentive et du réconfort dans des moments comme ça.

Beaucoup haussèrent les sourcils sans pouvoir trouver à y redire, et s'attendirent au pire.

\- Une autre de mes résolutions, ben... ça s'rait d'trouver une lame sœur.

Des têtes regardèrent le commissaire dans l'espoir d'une intervention quelconque, mais comprirent qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Beaucoup de gens sortirent leurs montres et se rendirent compte qu'il était bien tard, ma foi.

\- J'avais bien cru ferrer le bon poisson quand on a retrouvé monsieur Vigoux sur la berge et que j'étais allé après rapporter ses affaires à sa veuve sur les conseils du commissaire. Elle m'avait offert un thé et proposé de repasser, mais en fait, c'est juste que mon odeur lui rappelait celle des poissons qu'il vidait. N'importe comment elle a pas aimé que j'confonde l'urne avec la poubelle de table et que je la jette. J'trouvais bizarre aussi qu'il y ait autant de cendres chez une femme qui fume pas. Enfin c'pas grave, hein ! Heureusement qu'il reste Rosemarie Paluche et ses filles pour se consoler !

Les bleus du service, qui avaient pourtant l'estomac bien accroché au bout de plusieurs mois, méritèrent parfaitement leur surnom en en prenant la couleur.

\- Au moins avec les filles, j'peux m'sociabiliser et m'cultiver un peu en jouant au bridge ou à monsieur l'oignon-l'andouille.

Soupir de soulagement. L'horreur avait été évitée de peu.

\- Et piiiis... Chais pas quoi dire de plus. J'vais essayer d'faire des efforts au niveau tenue, tout ça. Rapport que des fois le matin, j'fais pas trop gaffe à ce que je porte.

Ah... Peut-être pas finalement.

\- En même temps, j'avoue que souvent ça m'fatigue de devoir frotter et gratter pour enlever le noir. Des fois j'm'en abime les ongles.

Deux femmes agents s'évanouirent et les nains blêmirent en fixant frénétiquement leur part de pain de nain dans l'espoir que son image chasse celles, bien plus traumatisantes, qui se formaient dans leurs esprits.

\- C'est un peu ma faute aussi, vu que chuis pas capable de partir au boulot sans faire l'argenterie. Du coup je prends moins soin de moi que des bibelots.

Un rugissement de murmures emplit la pièce, bon nombre d'agents y voyant la confirmation des rumeurs les plus folles courant sur Chicard.

\- Voilà. Ben c'est la première fois que j'fais ça, vu que chuis timide, alors c'est ptêt pas aussi classe que les autres résolutions, mais c'est les miennes, quoi. Ah et pis du coup, comme j'ai retrouvé la mallette que l'président de la guilde des brasseurs savait pas qu'il avait perdu, y m'a gentiment offert deux tonneaux de sa bière Glaire des Ombres. Et deux bouteilles de vin mousseux de Quirm au format Jérakine. C'est dans la cour, donc si vous voulez allez les cherchez, c'est vous qui voyez. Voilà.

Pressés d'oublier un moment traumatisant, et parce que des siècles de sélection génétique urbaine ne s'effacent pas comme ça, les agents se ruèrent dans la cour pour en ramener de précieux breuvages qui leur épargneraient bien des sueurs froides. Chicard se dirigea tranquillement vers le buffet pour y prélever son repas du soir et quelques victuailles qu'il revendrait aux enfants des rues.

\- Très bel effort, Chicard.  
\- Merci commissaire. J'étais pas à l'aise, hein. J'ai bien senti que ça les intéressait pas.  
\- Oh, non non. Je suis certain que tous se souviendront à jamais de vos vœux et feront désormais bien attention de vous les souhaiter en temps et en heure.


End file.
